Breaking Twilight
by The.Sexy.Fruitcup
Summary: Vampires, forbidden love, passion, lust... all of which--thrown together--add up to what most of us consider cliche! This is Breaking Twilight, quite literally! R&R! /Nicole's Fic./
1. The Land of Sporks

**Bella**~

My life has officially come to an end.

That was the first thought that came to mind as I let Charlie take my suitcase. We were at the airport where I had just gotten off of flight 6969 (yeah, laugh it up, I've got ALL DAY) from Phoenix and landed somewhere in Washington. I stared at the small police car in front of me and sighed dejectedly. I left Phoenix, Arizona for _this?_

"C'mon Bells, if we leave now we'll make it just in time for dinner," Charlie said excitedly. I rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname he had given me when I was a child and climbed into the police car, scrunching up my nose at the foul smell—a mix of body odor and Chinese food. Charlie spends _way _too much time on the job. Well, I guess that's normal, being the police chief in Forks after all…

Which, when you think about it, isn't that much of a big deal since Forks has a population of like… twenty people…

Well since I'm moving there it's more like twenty _one._

The second thought that came to mind was how troublesome it would be to move to a new town in the middle of the school year.

Any self-respecting, PMSing, angsty, teenage girl would do something over-dramatic and depressing like slit their wrists or write emo poetry… like any other normal human being.

But not me, 'cause I'm Bella Marie Swan!

"We're here!" Charlie exclaimed, clambering out of his car and hopping out to grab my bags from the backseat. I sat there, confused.

Didn't we leave the airport like… five seconds ago?

Eh, it's probably a Washington thing. Next thing you know I'll meet a freakin' vampire. HA! Yeah right, like _that's _ever gonna happen.

"Here's your room Bells," Charlie _chirped. _I opened up the wooden door and walked into the closet-like room. My eyes caught sight of the twin-sized bed in the corner of the room. Charlie stepped in beside me and looked at the bed. He pointed to the comforter and smiled "I hope you like purple!"

"I _hate _purple," I spat. Charlie just shrugged, smile never falling from his face.

"Oh well _I'm _not sleeping on it!" he chuckled and skipped out of the room, leaving me to my sulking.

_It was a HUGE mistake leaving Phoenix._

I plopped down onto the bed (gracefully) and stared at the cracked ceiling and out the window. The window was stained with the trails left behind by the raindrops rolling down the glass. I rolled off the bed, landing on my feet and began to rummage for my iPod in the pile of clothes in my duffel bag.

After dumping out all of the contents of said bag, I sighed.

I forgot my iPod back in Phoenix…

…damn.

Life sucks—it's preventing me from being a bitchy, whiny teenager!

I sighed and jumped onto my bed. My eyes wandered to the ceiling which was covered in cracks and what looked like mold in the corner—

—wasn't that called asbestos?

Either way, it was horrifyingly _repulsive._

Groaning, I rolled over and stared at the alarm clock Charlie has oh so kindly left in my room. It was already eight…ish. Tomorrow was Sunday which means I had a whole day to get used to my new home before I started school on Monday—

—is that a spider web? Ew, I _hate _spider webs.

* * *

"Good Morning Sunshine!"

"Holy shit!" I jumped and fell off of my small bed and onto the hard wooden floor. Rubbing my butt, I glared at Charlie who didn't stop smiling even after I swore right in front of his face. "Charlie, it's early, what do you want?"

"bella, Bella, Bella," he chided. He pulled the string attached to the blinds and they scrunched up at the top, revealing the geographically incorrect amount of sunlight.

What the hell? Wasn't Spoons… or Forks… or wherever the hell I was… supposed to be really dark, damp, and rainy?

I'm so fucking confused.

"It's a brand new day!" Charlie continued, obviously not paying any attention to my apparent confusion. "Oh and some Indian kid is standing outside with some ugly truck." I blinked and looked outside the window where there indeed _was _an Indian kid outside near some ugly red truck. I groaned and turned to Charlie.

"I'll take care of this," I said—all badass like. I slipped on a gray hoodie and some sneakers, not bothering to tie the shoelaces.

I'm a rebel without a cause.

I hopped down the stairs and grabbed an umbrella from the front closet—the closest thing I had to a weapon. I slammed open the front door and growled just like a dog who was gonna kill another dog for trespassing onto their territory.

"Who the fu—"

O…

…M…

……G……

There he stood, probably at six foot… ah, who cares? I felt my mouth drop and lowered my raised arm (the one holding the umbrella) and stared at the boy in front of me. He grinned at me, perfect white teeth gleaming in the sun as his long hair flowed in the wind.

"Hey Bella!" I blinked, snapping out of my reverie and looked down. The older man in the wheelchair smiled at me and I winced, kind of creeped out by his disgusting teeth. "Is Charlie here?" I nodded dumbly and pointed to the open door, Charlie walking out of the house.

"Hey Billy!" I ignored the two old farts and turned my gaze back to the incredibly scrumptious looking boy in front of me.

And, _no _I am NOT licking my lips and thinking how absolutely delicious he is! GAWSH!

Now leave me alone while I ogle… er… Jacob.

Oh, _yum.

* * *

__**Disclaimer**__: _I don't own _Twilight_ (thank god!)

Well this is NICOLE's story (ftw!) so don't get it confused with Kate's or Monika's future shtuff :)

This chapter was actually twice as long but I decided to cut it in half.

Bite me.

**Reviews make me write!**

**(so do flames, so HA!)**


	2. Bouncy Shit

**Bella**~

I have never, ever felt so disappointed in my entire life.

Besides that time my mom didn't get me a pony for Christmas… or that time when Uncle Adam gave me a pair of boxers for my sixth birthday—

I swear that man was delusional. (He was later diagnosed with dementia, go figure.)

—but besides those times, I have _never _been so disappointed.

EVER—as in, my entire life, I mean. Well anyway… Jacob was not only a year younger than me but he was also a student in La Push… or La Pull… or something like that (why does Washington have such confusing names for cities?).

Oh, and apparently we were friends when were like…fetuses or something. We made mud pies together (A.K.A. the only thing I can cook).

So now here I was, in front of this godforsaken high school…

-

**Welcome to Forks High School**

**Home of the Spartans**

**Established 1901**

**-**

I stared at the sign and sighed. I could already tell that this school would be boring—I mean, the _sign _was unoriginal. The _Spartans? _Seriously, I can name like fifty-gazillion schools with the same name for the team (1).

Anywho, I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder and locked the door to my car (which totally looked better than all the others in the parking lot—seriously, a _Volvo? _APSHHHH.)

Well, I walked into the school and looked around, surprised that there were _this many _kids in Sporks High. I thought this town only had like 6 ½ people! I don't get it! I walked into homeroom and took one step through the door. All talking stopped and I blinked.

"Er… hi?"

"LYKZOMGWTFBBQ?!?! is ur name bella?" in the blink of an eye, some weird Gaysian kid ran up to me and was 'all up in my grill'

Yeah, I speak teenager. What now BIZZZNATCH?

"Erm, yeah that's my name? How did you know?" One word came to mind as the Gaysian smiled at me. STALKER.

"dude, lyk every1 knows ur name! im Eric!" I smiled awkwardly and waved the freak off. I pulled out a black notebook from my pocket and pulled out a pen.

"Eric… January 2… 2:30 P.M… hit by a van." (2) I slipped the notebook back into my bag and sat at a desk in the third row, trying to avoid any other stalker people.

"OMG hi Bella!" some random girl ran up to me and smiled. "My name is Jess! What's your name?"

"Uh…" I looked around the room for inspiration (I might as well entertain myself with his person. What's more fun than stupid people? I'll tell you what—NOTHING) "my name is er… Jacob Black! Yeah that's it…"

"Really?" she looked me up and down. "You don't _look _like a Jacob…" I rolled my eyes. Of course not you dimwit!

"I thought so too, I'm pretty sure my parents were drunk when they named me. Just call me Bella."

"Okay then!" she smiled. "Bella, we'll be great friends! As long as you don't try to steal MY man!" I quirked an eyebrow.

"And who might that be?" she grinned.

"I'll show you at lunch, mkay?"

* * *

"Ew, do you _know _how many _calories _this apple has?" Jess frowned and threw the apple into the trashcan beside her. "That thing has 120 more calories than I'll ever need!" I rolled my eyes and poked at my red jell-o—

Hm… I could've _sworn _I ordered the mac n' cheese…

—which according to Jess is "a moment on the lips and a lifetime on the hips"

Psh, I eat what I wanna eat, bitch!

"Oh yeah, so my man…" Jess scanned the room and her eyes rested on the open door leading from outside. She pointed to it and smiled. "There."

I looked in the direction she was pointing in and gasped.

Standing in the doorway was a guy (duhh). He was… how do I say this…?

Very pretty.

Like _extremely _pretty.

Like _so _pretty that if I were to look up the _definition _of pretty in the dictionary it would have a picture of him under it.

Yes, he was _that _pretty.

Damn it! Now I feel ugly! Stupid pretty man… lowering my self esteem, dammit!

That's it, fuck this jell-o shit.

"His name is Edward Cullen," she sighed dreamily. "He's super hot and completely modest about it _and_ completely unattainable. Nobody can have him, not even _me! _I guess he thinks we're not good enough for him."

Is it just me or does she just _love _contradicting herself? "He's pretty" I said.

"_Pretty? _Not just pretty! How about insanely GORGEOUS?!?!" she squealed. I cried on the inside. Not another fangirl!

I poked the mysterious substance on my tray and decided to experiment with it.

I heard nasty cafeteria food bounces, lets give it a try! I scooped up some of the crap and threw it on the floor. To my amazement, it bounced. _Really high. _I grinned and watched it fly (high, into the SKYYYYYY!!!!) and fall.

Falling…

…Falling…

……Falling……

SPLAT!

I blinked, confused at first, grabbed my bag, and sprinted out the door.

Stupid bouncy things always getting me into trouble! First the bouncy ball in first grade, now the cafeteria crap in Edward Cullen's hair!

Life sucks!

(and then you die.)

So anywhore, I was staring at Edward Cullen who was staring at me so we were STARING AT EACH OTHER—

My _god _he's pretty

—so intently that I thought I was gonna start bleeding from all the staring!

Then (you'll NEVER guess what happened!)

…

…

…

I ran like fuck!

I pulled out my schedule from my bag and skimmed it over.

Science next period, sweetness. Time to show the world how smart I am!

* * *

(1) Not once in the book or in the movie do they mention Forks High having a sports team of any sort… at least I don't care enough to actually go _check. _

(2) LOL, Death Note reference (thanks to my brother Jeffrey for the help on that!)

_**Disclaimer**__: _I don't own _Twilight_ (thank god!)

Well this is NICOLE's story (ftw!) so don't get it confused with Kate's or Monika's future shtuff :)

**Reviews make me write!**

**(so do flames, so HA!)**


End file.
